Nero
Disclaimer: All credit for the character goes to Capcom and the Devil May Cry franchise. http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Nero Background Birth During the Anomaly incidents at Osaka, his mother had been present during one of the attacks. A creature had approached her and attacked the woman, leaving her near death at that time. But after it had made a deep wound within her pregnant stomach, the claw had severed the womb and left it exposed to the world. When the creature was killed by the responding officers, some blood had seeped into the wound and into the natural cradle which held the baby. This blood had mixed with the child and seeped into the nostrils. It began to change its body slowly on the inside, but mostly on its right arm. The officers who had destroyed the creature had a medical team on site immediately when they took notice of the dying pregnant female. Right there, on that spot, Nero was born. Years Later... The seven year old boy who had lived in a foster home had begun to take notice of strands of his hair becoming white, his black hair not aiding with concealing it. Kids began to see these small hair fragments and reported them to the foster parent. She simply dismissed it, even when she saw them, and said they were a special gift from God himself. Nero had no idea what was happening, and soon enough, after three years, his hair had turned completely white. In his teen years, he began to see that his arm was mutating into something demonic. That was the best way to describe it. His finger tips had grown pointed and glowing blue as well as his arm becoming armor like in nature. The arm had a stripe of glowing blue running zig zag to the elbow, and the elbow became slightly pointed as well. He was freaked out by this, and decided to begin hiding it in a sling. He was equipped by the organization he works for with a .44 sized revolver named the Blue Rose and a buster-like sword named the Red Queen. These have been his weapons of choice no matter what else he was offered. The Order of the Sword is a mysterious business that he was inducted in when he was about 16 years of age. They had saw his skills and had wished to bring him in. Ever since, he has lived the Bounty Hunter life style. At a point in time in Frankfurt, Germany, Nero was walking down the street late at night. City Hall then exploded and gun fire began spraying everwhere. Running into an alley way, he attempted to avoid the men shooting the guns. But one man had caught him and tried to gun him down. But the teen was quick with the draw and shot the machine gun out of his hand. Before he could let off another bullet, the assailant had thrown his busted gun at the male to knock out his weapon. Pulling out his long trench knife, he tried to stab him, but Nero had blocked with his demonic arm. The knife surprisingly crumpled when it impacted the arm, and shocked both of the men. Using this confusion, Nero threw the arm back and slammed it into the face of the attacker and knocked him unconscious. Wrapping it back in the sling, he retrieved his gun and left to his apartment to gather his belongings and move to another area. That being Canada. Personality Nero is a sort of anti-social person, due to the fact that he has been ridiculed most of his life. But, when he makes friends, he can be quite loyal to them. There were few incidents at the foster home in which he would stand up for a few kids, after finding it wrong for others to bully them. Nero is also serious and cynical in certain situations, instead of breaking down and freaking out, he will basically beat the shit out of anything that is causing harm. He is also known to taunt his enemies, even those who believe they are stronger than him. There have been times where he has aimed his gun at a man and shouted 'Bang' as if the gun had gone off, or there have been times where he has applauded an enemy when they have missed. He can also come off as a cocky and rather arrogant as well. Appearance Nero wears a long, black-purple and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. Nero wears two rings on his normal hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. Equipment Relationships Category:Characters Category:Third Party Agents